


killing time

by frausorge



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Anti-Valentine Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, man," JC said, and Kevin looked up from the ice cubes in his glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 popsoundboard Anti-Valentine Challenge. Title from Placebo.

"Hey, man," JC said, and Kevin looked up from the ice cubes in his glass.

"Hey!" he said. "JC, wow. Good to see you. I didn't know you were in town."

"Just for a bit," JC said. He dropped into the chair opposite Kevin and shot him a smile. "Drinking alone? That's not a good sign."

"I'm not alone," Kevin said. 

"Point," JC said, and his smile got a little sleepier.

"Uh," Kevin said. "Nick and AJ dragged me out. They're around here somewhere."

"They had to drag you? Why wouldn't you want to come out with them?"

"Oh, no, not because of them," Kevin said. "Although they are the most enormous pains in the ass known to mankind. It's just, I'm not really a fan of Valentine's Day, and they know it. But they would not fucking shut up until I said I'd go."

"If your worst problem is your friends want you to have a good time, I don't feel too sorry for you."

Kevin laughed and raised his glass to JC, drinking a bit of meltwater from the bottom.

"You need a new drink," JC said. "What are you having?"

 

Once they had their fresh drinks in hand, JC clinked his glass against Kevin's. "Cheers," he said.

"Cheers," Kevin echoed.

"So," JC said, "like, feel free to say if you don't want to talk about it, but is there a reason you don't like Valentine's Day?"

Kevin shrugged. "No, I mean, not anything specific. It's just, it's so built up, you know? There's so much pressure, and people end up doing all kinds of shit that has nothing to do with how they really feel. Just because of all these artificial expectations."

"I get it," JC said. "You're a romantic."

"I guess," Kevin said. He took another swallow. "Ironic, right?"

"Nah, it makes sense."

JC tipped his glass to one side and then the other, watching the pink-tinged liquid swirl.

"Uh, but," Kevin said. "It's not, like, your favorite holiday or something, is it?"

JC looked up again, grinning. "Oh no, don't worry. I like it fine, I usually have a good time. But I'm not super invested in it or anything."

"Ok," Kevin said. "So how've you been, anyway?"

 

"Cheers," Kevin said.

"Cheers," JC said, and his knuckles brushed Kevin's as he brought his glass up. He tilted his throat back to drink, and then his eyes turned down, his lips quirking a little at the corners.

"What is that smile?" Kevin said. Then he could have bitten his tongue off, but the curve of JC's mouth only grew deeper as he met Kevin's gaze. 

"I'm having a good time," he said. "Are you?"

"Yes," Kevin admitted.

He felt very aware of where JC's legs were under the table, although they weren't touching.

JC set his glass down and leaned forward. "Hey," he said quietly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Kevin said.

 

In the cab, JC rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of Kevin's hand, lying on the seat between them. Kevin made himself hold still.

 

As soon as they got inside Kevin's front door, JC surged up and kissed him hard, so hard Kevin staggered back against the wall. He yanked JC up against him and kissed back, pressure for pressure, breath for breath. JC's arms were tight around his neck.

"Upstairs," Kevin got out. JC made a wordless sound into his hair. 

 

JC made even better sounds when Kevin got his mouth on JC's dick. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, "fuck, Kevin- yeah-" and then his hand was heavy on Kevin's jaw, pushing him off. "Wait, wait, I want- will you fuck me?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, and took a deep breath to steady himself.

He laid his palm over JC's shoulderblade after his first push in, curving his thumb around the shape of the bone. JC hummed happily. Kevin bent down to kiss the nodes of JC's spine and kept his hand there till he had to put it down for balance.

 

When Kevin flopped onto the pillow, exhausted, JC turned on his side and smiled. Kevin leaned forward and kissed him. JC's eyes dipped shut.

 

Kevin woke up late the next morning, the sunlight already slanting to the far side of the room. The bed stood in comparative shadow, and the sheets next to him were smooth and cool to his hand.


End file.
